FIG. 11(a) and FIG. 11(c) show a drawer guide tool disclosed in Patent Document 1. The drawer guide tool comprises a guide rail 10 fixed to the enclosure and the like wherein a drawer is housed; and a movable rail 20 connected to the drawer, and provided so as to move along the guide rail 10. The movable rail 20 slides and moves in an open direction when the drawer is pulled out in the open direction. When the drawer is pushed in a closing direction, the movable rail 20 slides and moves in the closing direction. Also, in the movable rail 20, there is provided a protruding portion (a protruding piece) 21. Also, the drawer guide tool includes a casing 40, a hook (a receiving tool) 50 disposed in the casing 40, an urging spring 60, and a shock absorber 30. The shock absorber 30 is the braking device, and comprises a cylinder 31 fixed into the casing 40, and a piston rod 33. In the casing 40, there is formed a guide groove comprising a straight groove 41a and a locking groove 41b wherein an end portion of the straight groove 41a is bent. The hook 50 includes protrusions 51a and 51b which fit into the guide groove 41; a concave portion 52 engaging with and disengaging from the protruding portion 21; and a joint portion 53. Then, in the joint portion 53 of the hook 50, the hook 50 is pivotally supported turnably at an end portion of the piston rod 33 of the shock absorber 30. The urging spring 60 is a tension spring, and one end is locked in a corresponding portion of the hook 50, and the other end is locked in an immobile state.
As shown in FIG. 11(b), the drawer guide tool disclosed in the Patent Document 1 moves the protruding portion 21 toward the hook 50 of the drawer guide tool by a closing operation of the drawer which is the moving body. Then, the protruding portion 21 hits against a back side of the concave portion 52 and engages with the concave portion 52 accompanied by the turning of the hook 50 in a counterclockwise direction. Due to the turning thereof, the protrusion 51b is disengaged from the locking groove 41b, and the hook 50 is fitted into the straight groove 41a, and is switched from a standby position to a retracting position. In the structure, when the hook 50 comes to the retracting position, in a state engaged with the protruding portion 21 on a drawer side, as shown in FIG. 11(c), due to an urging force of the urging spring 60, a back side of the casing 40, i.e., the moving body is slid in the closing direction so as to retract the drawer. Also, from this state, due to an open operation of the drawer, the protruding portion 21 is slid to a front side of the casing 40 together with the hook 50 so as to accumulate the urging force in the urging spring 60. When the drawer is operated to open further, the protrusion 51b is moved to the locking groove 41b from the straight groove 41a so as to be engaged, and the hook 50 is switched to the standby position in FIG. 11(b).
Incidentally, a closure device for a drawer case disclosed in Patent Document 2 differs from the drawer guide tool disclosed in the Patent Document 1, and a device main body is attached to the drawer case. Also, in the closure device for the drawer case, there is placed a protruding portion (a protrusion) 21, engaging with and disengaging from a hook (a pivot lever) of the device main body in the middle of a movement of the drawer case, on a housing space side of the enclosure.